


Our Exclusive Universe/独立宇宙

by MarauderIvy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 撩起刘海后落于额上的亲吻（timeline: S03E03）





	

“你应该回去。”撑开的雨伞搁在门边，发出铿锵的一声轻响。门口的人脱下西装外套，抖落掉英格兰十月的新鲜雨水，再一丝不苟地把它挂上衣帽架，“你的医生会很着急。”

他动了动领带夹，名贵的绿宝石表面仍残存着一丝伦敦的雾气。他走向沙发，清新雨露的味道也扑面而来，夹杂着低焦油香烟腐朽又令人晕眩的气息。

Mycroft看也不看沙发上的人，仿佛那里躺着的是一团毯子，而不是他那一个月内住院两次、三天前才被获准回家的弟弟。

“说真的，”那团毛毯动了动，发出啧的一声，“这就是你担心的？”

“不，”他很干脆地回应，露出一个那人看不见的假笑，“相比之下，我更担心我的安保系统。希望你这次至少没有把它全都弄瘫痪。”

“我记不清我是怎么进来的了。”

Mycroft打开了灯。毯子动了动，显露出一个清楚的模样来。Sherlock躲在他的大衣之后，一头卷发乱七八糟地抵在沙发扶手上，脸色苍白得如同Mycroft白天经手的那一沓政府文件。和Mycroft一样，他软绵绵竖起来的外衣领子上也沾着浓稠的雨雾，而他分明是个已经在干燥的室内躺了三——不对，从他袖子的褶皱来看——四个小时的人。

“介意告诉我这次非法入侵的原因吗，亲爱的弟弟？”Mycroft在另一侧的沙发上坐下来，从包里抽出内政部递交给他的报告，“说真的，Sherlock，在伤口还没好利索的情况下这么胡闹，我以为你会至少比这要成熟一些。”

他弟弟在不大的沙发上翻了个身，喷出一句反驳：“我又没有去玩杂耍，Mycroft。”他随手抓起身后的一个卡其色靠垫，举在脑袋上方研究着。过了会儿，那底下传来一声抱怨：“Lestrade拒绝给我提供任何案子了，哪怕只是个3分的。”

“你还没痊愈，Sherlock。”

“我根本不需要出门就能解决它们！”Sherlock嚯地坐起来，片刻之后脸上才浮现出一丝痛苦的神色，伸手环住了腹部。Mycroft差点就站起来去扶住他，但他及时克制住了自己，继续浏览着内政部有关保安工作的建议。

Sherlock慢慢地躺回去，一缕乌黑的刘海落到了眼睛前面，让他在Mycroft的余光里看上去像只面容无辜的海鸟。“我不得不怀疑是你指使他那么做的，Mycroft。”

“事实上，我刚提出建议，他就表达出了强烈的赞同之情，然后爽快地答应了。一次愉快的协商，我得说。”Mycroft抬起头，给了他一个假惺惺的微笑。果不其然，一个垫子朝他扔了过来，擦着他的耳廓飞了出去，落在铺着厚厚土耳其地毯的地板上，发出噗的一声响。

“你得学会把你碍事的雨伞挪开，Mycroft，否则哪天我会折断它。我以为这两天政府通讯总部丢给你的烂摊子已经让你忙得没时间抽空绑架我身边的人了？”Sherlock忿忿地说，抓起另一个垫子研究着。这一个有着国旗的纹样。

“协商，Sherlock，是协商。停止演绎我的垫子。”

英国国旗也朝着他飞了过来，Mycroft勉强躲过了这一个，差点磕到自己的舌头：“Sherlock！”

被提到的人做了个鬼脸。“我才不要演绎它。它上面带着一股提拉米苏的味道。”他弟弟嫌弃地说，在沙发上动弹着，最后靠坐着扶手抱起膝盖。羊毛大衣在沙发上铺开了一层藏青色的波浪。

Mycroft揉了揉眉心，将文件又翻过去两页。Sherlock的注视简直是有生命的，它顺着Mycroft昂贵的牛津鞋缠绕着一路攀附上去，爬山虎一样，最后来到Mycroft的眉心和头顶，耀武扬威地扎了根。

“你还没告诉我你闯进我的住所的原因。”

“为了帮你检验一下你新换的安全系统，当然。事实证明这个一样不堪一击。”Sherlock露出计谋得逞的笑容。Mycroft瞥了他一眼，发现他在沙发上蜷得更深了些，脑袋搁在了膝盖上。

“或许我应该派人逮捕你。”Mycroft轻轻地说。

Sherlock挑战地看着他，浅蓝色的眼睛磨出光来：“拜托，Mycroft，那你该有多么无聊啊。”

Mycroft低下头，专注地看着剩下的两页。新上任的保安局局长简直蠢不可言。他刚提起笔准备写下他的意见，就被一个呼啸而来的垫子精准地砸中了脑袋。Mycroft猝不及防，差点把自来水笔折断了。

“别再乱丢我的垫子了，Sherlock！”他恼怒地说，把那垫子抓在手里，随意地扔到一边。

“除非你打电话给Lestrade解除那该死的禁令。”他弟弟撅起嘴。

“别傻了，你知道那不可能。”

“我注意到你换了新地毯，Mycroft。大航海时代？我以为你的品味还不至于这么糟糕。”Sherlock又在沙发上换了个姿势，像只巨大的西伯利亚猫似的把自己卷成了藏蓝色的一团，微微蠕动着。

“你竟然看得出来那是大航海时代，真叫人惊讶。”

Mycroft旋上笔帽，将批阅完的文件收进包里。Sherlock从大衣里转过头，露出一双眼睛窥视着他。Mycroft同那目光对视了几秒钟，接着叹了口气。

“说吧，”他开口，那语气就像是有十二万分笃定似的，“你又要拜托我什么事情？”

“John出去了，我很无聊。”

“我很确定你在这里找不到什么娱乐性的设施。”

Sherlock在Mycroft考究的注视里动了一下，伸出细长优雅的手指去解大衣的扣子。刺目的白皙躲在藏蓝色的羊毛里，煞是刺目。

Mycroft盯着他看。有那么一会儿，Sherlock看上去近乎恼怒。他迎着Mycroft的眼睛犹如控诉：你怎么能不知道原因？你是我的哥哥，是全世界唯一能理解我的人，却不知道我为什么要在阴雨绵绵的一天闯进你家里？

“长时间的政府工作让你变迟钝了，Mycroft，毋庸置疑。”他低声说，大衣在他流畅的动作里滑落到沙发上，腰带在地板上方晃荡着；他接着垂下头去解开袖口的纽扣，毫不畏惧地，在Mycroft略微失神的目光里暴露出脆弱的脖颈。他敞开的领口洁白得一尘不染，Mycroft却能从最细微的一个压痕里看出他一天的生活轨迹：他在什么时候对着伦敦空旷的街道拉琴，什么时候捧着茶谱曲，什么时候试图做分离血液的实验却差点摔了试管。

“一杯威士忌就可以了，亲爱的哥哥。”Sherlock说，不着痕迹地向后退开一步，弯下腰拿起茶几上的泰晤士报。Mycroft走向厨房的时候回头看了他一眼，他弟弟穿着剪裁精良的西服站在他的客厅中央，恣意却又笔挺，像是个太过优雅的生灵，把灯影晦暗的房间都照出亮光来。

他斟上一杯半满，端着它走回客厅。出乎意料却又毫不惊讶地，他发现那里已经空无一人，泰晤士报被随手搁在一角。暖色的灯光突然间充满寒意，给墙壁涂抹上一层不动声色的死气。

Mycroft端着杯子走向卧室，没有关灯。

他走进黑暗之中，卧室水迹模糊的窗子里映出远处明晃晃的街灯，绵连的灯火融化在玻璃表面，模糊成轻灵的星光。

床中央隆起了一个不规则的大影子，沐浴着雾色轻柔的天幕蜷成了一团。啊，当然了。Mycroft搁下酒杯，忽视了心中莫名的一丝慰藉。

“起来，Sherlock，”他轻声唤道，伸手碰了碰他兄弟的肩膀；对方瘦削的肩胛骨似乎能割伤他的手指，“至少换件衣服。”

Sherlock半翻过身来，微微睁开了眼睛。他睫毛扑闪着，露出一线被冰雪浸染过的深海一样令人迷醉的碧蓝：“不要，”他发出细细的咕哝声，Mycroft的手指不由自主地捏紧了他的肩膀，平滑的高档面料就和Sherlock本人一样冰凉。

“你会把外衣弄得全是褶皱的，Sherlock。”Mycroft叹气，却已经先一步在床边坐下了。Sherlock陷在他的床垫一侧，脸埋了一半在枕头里，轻轻的吐息声却仿佛有形一般，扰乱了Mycroft卧室里一贯冷静自持的空气。

“我不在乎。”Sherlock模糊地回答。

“至少转个身，Sherlock，别趴着，你会压到伤口的。”Mycroft伸手去拉他，Sherlock在他掌心之下没骨头似的柔顺又任人摆布，像一具苟延残喘的精致人偶一般，让Mycroft忽然有股冲动想锁上卧室的门，维持尽可能地长的时间，这样就不会有任何人能够把剪刀捣进他的胸膛和心脏。

Sherlock就像猫一样慵懒，让Mycroft在把他摆成一个尽可能舒适的姿势之后，手指忍不住流连着轻轻挠了挠对方精巧白皙的下颌。这亲昵的动作让Mycroft心底涌起一阵怅然若失的海潮，他太习惯于他弟弟面对他时竖起的尖锐壁垒，忘了他偶尔也会对他卸下防备，允许他作为唯一被准许的人走进那层层高墙。

Mycroft走到房间另一边，慢条斯理地换完了衣服。一阵被子的窸窣响动，他转过头，发现Sherlock蛮横地拽过他的被子盖过了头顶，只露出一撮乌黑的卷毛，铺在枕头上像黑天鹅衔下的一朵绒羽。

“别闷死自己，那可不是什么漂亮的死法。”Mycroft钻到被子底下，替他桀骜的弟弟拉下被子。Sherlock不情不愿地舒展了下身体，又向着堆起被子的地方蹭过去。

“你昨天又半夜起来抽烟了。在阳台。”他含糊地说。

“Magnussen的事情相当令人头疼。”

“我们会解决他的。”

“我会解决他的。Sherlock，别再盘算着参与这件事。”

“你拦不住我的。”

Mycroft叹气。Sherlock露出一丝窃笑，从另一侧的枕头里挑衅地看着他，他眼里仿佛有整个宇宙。

“你以前就喜欢到阳台抽烟。我有次半夜醒来发现你不在床上，后来我问你干什么去了，你骗我说在背《冬天的故事》。”

“我一直都在头疼，当然。”Mycroft瞟他一眼，意有所指地说，“我没有完全骗你。我确实是在背第二幕。”

Sherlock随便咕哝了一句什么，就不再动弹了。Mycroft想着要问他需不需要来一片止痛片，但是又不忍心再叫醒他。久违的沉甸甸的睡意在安心的感觉里伴随着白天国防情报参谋部部长絮絮叨叨的声音慢慢吞没了他。

Mycroft在半夜的时候忽然醒过来，房间里黑漆漆的，只有窗外影影绰绰地映着遥远的街灯残存的一丝暖黄。他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，意识仍混沌着，直到他意识到床在颤抖。

他不需要演绎法就能推理出颤抖的源头是他身边的人。Sherlock不知什么时候挨着他蜷成了极度痛苦的一团，随着每一次呼吸无声地轻颤着。

“Sherlock！”

Mycroft伸手旋开台灯。Sherlock因为突如其来的灯光发出一声有气无力的咆哮，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他前额覆着一层涔涔冷汗，在床上微微弓起身子，手死死地揪着胸前枪伤附近的衣服。Mycroft不知道该先心疼他弟弟还是那件价格不菲的衬衫。

“在这儿等着。”他留下一句，然后下床去找止痛片。等他从急救箱包里翻出几片布洛芬的时候，他才意识到自己忘了穿拖鞋。本该被地毯阻隔的凉意此时乘虚而入，自下而上潜进了骨血里。

Mycroft盯着脚下布拉格天文时钟的图案看了一会儿，然后轻手轻脚地走回了卧室。Sherlock维持着他走时候的姿势没变，只是蜷缩得更紧了些，一只手搁在了床上，修长的手指有一搭没一搭地揪着床单。他裸露在袖管外面的手腕比Mycroft曾经搂着跳过舞的任何一个女孩的都要细。

他忍不住伸手揉了揉侦探乱糟糟的头发，梳理着那些任性的发卷。Sherlock瑟缩了一下，却没有躲开。

“给，把这个吃了。”

他摊开的掌心里有两片布洛芬。Sherlock勉强抬起眼睛望过去，摇了摇头。Mycroft重重地叹气。

“只是布洛芬而已。”

他帮助Sherlock坐起来，尽可能轻柔地触碰着他受伤的弟弟，比接手第一份CX文件（注1）时还要小心翼翼。Sherlock接过他递来的水，咽下止痛片，脸色终于缓和了几分，由疼痛转为了疲倦。他卷翘的睫毛上挂着一滴小小的水珠，不知是汗水还是别的什么，当Mycroft从他手里收走杯子再看回来时，那滴细小的液体已经不见了。

“你应该叫醒我的。”这理应是句指责，或者Mycroft试图让它听起来像是，但却失败了。那大概更像是一句道歉。这真奇怪，明明他弟弟才是那个痛得浑身颤抖却执意一声不响的人。

“你需要休息。”Sherlock说，声音低哑。他白得跟滴蜡似的，如果有人拿他跟圣马可广场入口的圣狄奥多石雕调个包，大概都没人能一眼发现。

“不比你需要。”

Mycroft躺回床上，现在床令人欣慰地不在颤抖了。Sherlock静静地卧在他身侧，只偶尔地战栗一两下，舒适地打乱Mycroft的呼吸。侦探没闭上眼，明亮的眼睛像被水洗过似的，在阴影里波光闪动。

他没等Mycroft开口就主动蹭了过来，把脸埋在哥哥胸口，后者避开他的伤口搂住了他。Mycroft不禁再一次为他的悲惨模样叹气：Sherlock的衣服从里到外都被冷汗浸了个透，整个人像是从水里捞出来的似的。

“你应该换件衣服，Sherl——”

“用不着，已经半干了。”

Mycroft凝视着他搂在臂弯的人，目光从他的头顶逡巡到那双浅蓝色的眼睛。在台灯温柔的注目里，它们呈现出一种渺远又深邃的钴蓝色，像是被暴风雨冲洗过的天空。灯光在他眼底铺上一层融化的碎金，让他回想起冬日深雪过后，满盛在贝利奥尔学院（注2）窗台上的阳光。 

“疼?”他下意识地低声问了一句，就像坚冰浮出一角。他伸手去把一缕不听话的乌黑卷发别到Sherlock耳后，假装没注意到他弟弟贴向了他的触碰。

Sherlock的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，他没有回答，只是往Mycroft怀里埋得更深了些，贴着他被丝绸睡衣包裹的胸膛蹭了蹭。

Mycroft欲言又止地环住他。这久违的亲密释放了他脑海里尘封的回忆，发出遥远的空洞回响。Sherlock曾趴在他怀里阅读《人类的殉难》（注3），也曾在海洛因云雾缭绕的迷醉里紧紧揪着他的领带。他曾在强烈的戒断反应里咬破了嘴唇，血滴在他做工精细的口袋巾上。他伪造自杀的那天晚上，他躺在Mycroft怀里，慵懒地抽着在伦敦的最后一支烟，一缕缕轻柔的烟雾飘向窗子，飘进伦敦午夜灯火昏黄的街道。

只有一件事情从来没变过。Sherlock倔强地拒绝接受他的保护，却又暗暗地依赖它，以一种近乎于本能的方式。小时候他就习惯于从Mycroft身边跑开，推开他下意识扶起他的手，毁掉他的监视器，在风雨滂沱的夜晚从他的伞下走开。 那早已演变成一种Mycroft习惯了的隐痛，他默许它的入侵，甚至堂而皇之地把它亲手根植在他那没人知晓存在的心里。

偶尔，只是偶尔，他甚至会感激它，那是Sherlock仍然需要他的证据。

而当他低下头，对上他弟弟的眼睛时，他知道Sherlock永远不会从他身边走开。他们犹如置身一个星体对转的宇宙，孤独的两个天体在一模一样的轨道里运行着，时而遥远时而亲密。那是个旁人莫扰的世界，浩瀚瑰丽的星云与星座是只有Sherlock和他能听懂的语言。

Mycroft等着那双冷峭的眼睛安心闭上才伸手去关掉了灯。他撩开Sherlock额前的一缕刘海，在他额头上轻轻落下了一个吻，就像一枚小小的恒星。

 

 

END

 

注释：

1\. CX文件（CX，指Cumming's Exclusively，原意为卡明亲启，卡明是秘密情报局首任局长），CX文件主要分发到外交部、国防部等其它政府部门。

2\. 贝利奥尔学院（Balliol College, Oxford）是牛津大学最著名、最古老的学院之一，以活跃的政治氛围著称。

3\. 《人类的殉难》是一部非宗教的西方历史，是《丝之屋》里老福喜欢的书。写的时候偷懒（no）借用了一下这个设定。


End file.
